


In Pink

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional, Ficlet, First Meetings, First Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Izuru has his first meeting with Nanao and gets by with some help from his partner.





	In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Izuru manages to develop multiple scenarios involving Nanao’s visit. Unfortunately, most involve a negative perspective which only serves to further his anxiety. Izuru has already chewed his thumb raw and now turns his attention toward his ring finger. 

“You're going to make things worse.” Shuuhei links their fingers together. “Infections can't be kissed better, remember?”

He would rather develop an infection than risk being caught by anyone, particularly his parents. Juushiro's rules are simple: a door must always be open, especially when it comes to his bedroom and any public displays are to remain mild with kisses to the cheek and hand-holding being preferred. Renji hasn't come up with any objections yet save for joking he better not have his spot at the table stolen. Everyone is doing their best to make him comfortable in their house but he can’t quell his nerves. 

Izuru stuffs his free hand beneath his bouncing leg and huffs. “I'm scared because we know absolutely nothing about her. I know she must be nice because Juushiro would never invite her over otherwise, right?” 

“We might be lucky.” Shuuhei chances a kiss to his cheek without checking to make sure no one is watching. “Nanao could be similar to her uncle. Her fashion sense could have inspired him to choose that pink kimono…I can always ask him once he gets home from work?” 

“I asked him to wear something else during sleepovers.” He groans. “I owe you homemade macarons, purple ones if your prediction is right.” 

Hearing his partner come up with far less frightening scenarios eases his nerves until the doorbell rings. Juushiro putters by with a dirtied apron and pouting Toshiro on his hip. 

Izuru’s nerves return and he knows his partner must notice how his pulse quickens beneath his fingers. Juushiro, for appearing so frazzled, answers with the same grace he uses on everyone else. Yet, he can’t summon up scenarios with a pleasant woman when each scenario he manages has consequences. 

Her tone is unimpressed and dry but enough to frighten him into sitting upright. “I see uncle continues having atrocious taste in decor. Juushiro, I no longer beg but insist you do something to deter him from making further statements with these furniture choices.” 

Nanao has to belong to someone else. Izuru searches for something which gives undeniable evidence she belongs to Shunshui, but it seems more appropriate for her to belong to Juushiro. Nanao is too put together -- her clothes and hair are too formal for an informal family dinner. Even her facial expressions are too stony to have come from either man. Toshiro examines her, uncertain as he burrows into Juushiro's hair. 

“You're the baby then, huh?” Nanao scrutinizes him closely. “So, how long has he been calling Shunsui, papa?” 

Izuru’s pulse jumps higher and higher. How long has he been saying, papa? Papa is a new word. Ick has been the main word alongside ‘no’ and ‘yes’. Sometimes, he manages ‘cookie’ and ‘done’ when in a specific mood. 

“Is that bad?” Izuru’s voice cracks. “Toshiro can't remember anyone else. Our sister has always been ‘mom’ even over his caseworker, Isane, and Toshiro loves her a lot. Momo is finally getting better and now Toshiro is saying things and has quit screaming around new people. “ 

“You're going to have another panic attack.” Shuuhei frowns and takes his face between his hands. “Remember, how we calmed down during lunchtime last week?” 

He counts four seconds and nods, relieved to see Izuru take a breath. Exhaling receives a kiss to his forehead, again and again as he repeats the action. Nanao waits, patient, as he comes back down, waiting for Juushiro to give the ‘okay’ for her to come over. 

Nanao hovers but does not sit down, leaving her arms down by her side. 

“Do me a favor. Make sure he knows how to demand papa change the hideous decorations. I've been fighting with him to toss that pink kimono ever since I brought home my partner and there he was….” 

Juushiro chimes in, relieved. “You never should have picked it for him as a gift!” 

Shuuhei lands a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You owe me macarons, purple ones, homemade.” 

“You have to wear the pink apron he loves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been through a goddamned emotional and mental wringer since I last updated here. 
> 
> Oof. 
> 
> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, kudos, and reader.


End file.
